TorrentClan
TorrentClan is one of the Fiveclans in the Forest of Fallen Light. They currently live to the South of the Gathering place in a cavern with caves leading off of it. Kestrelcall, former medicine cat of DriftClan, made this Clan for cats wanting to worship the Shadow Forest instead of LightClan. Description TorrentClan is a Clan created by Kestrelcall, former medicine cat of DriftClan. These cats have learned to swim and believe in the Shadow Forest instead of LightClan. They have no real official blood yet, as all members were past members of other Clans or were outsiders to the Clans. They have varying pelt color and qualities due to this as well. Culture Being known Shadow Forest worshipers, TorrentClan isn’t the most popular Clan. They can be aggressive, quick to attack, and ignorant to morality. Knowing that the Shadow Forest is a cruel and harsh place, most cats do their best to make sure they’ll be accepted and welcomed there after death. Any cat in the Shadow Forest that’s attacked and imprisoned by other Clanmates are seen as weak. If a TorrentClan cat goes to LightClan, they’re also seen as weak. Because of their ancestors, TorrentClan cats believe they have to prove themselves to be welcomed into the Shadow Forest. Thus, many will sacrifice rogues, loners, kits, and even cats from other Clans. These cats are swept down the Rocky Rapids, and if they die, then the Shadow Forest has accepted that cat. If they survive through the rapids, then it shows that either the Shadow Forest is disappointed with the sacrifice and wants something better, or that the Shadow Forest doesn’t want that cat yet. Apprentices are also trained harshly, and are expected to swim up the Rocky Rapids. They should also be able to hold their breath and lap around the entirety of the island underwater. If an apprentice dies, then they’re either seen as weak, or it’s said that the Shadow Forest needed a new sacrifice. TorrentClan also has an abundance of bees living in the trees and around the territory and surrounding rivers. Territories The First Territory TorrentClan's first territory is a cavern inside a mountain riddled with caves, holes and patches of grass with a tree growing inside. * Camp ' - It's surrounded by snow, mountains and plains with a waterfall by the entrance. * '''Training Grounds '- Accessible from camp by a fallen tree spanning the dip with a river beneath it. There's a fern for you to fight or a pond to dive down. * '''Vigil Ledge - Located to the left of the Leader's den, it overlooks a frozen winding river and mountains. * Gazing Ridge - A ridge found right outside of camp, where star gazing is easy for anyone. * Freezing Pond - The pond located in the middle of camp, where the cats can fish for prey, although they eat land prey occasionally. It freezes over a lot in different places. The Second Territory The third territory resides on a large island flanked by water on all sides. Several thick rivers spill into separate bodies of water, one even connecting with DriftClan's. Huge mangrove trees provide the cats with shade from the sun, and the warriors' den has a nest of mangrove trees connecting overhead as a shelter. A pond is in the middle of camp with a fallen trunk, where cats can laze around or kits can play. Most of the dens are inside or under the mangrove trees. * Training Grounds - They're located on the Rocky Rapids and around the island. Apprentices are expected to swim their way back up the river, and should also be able to hold their breaths underwater all the way around the island. * Rocky Rapids - The set of rapids next to the island with large, sharp rocks spilling from the water and pointing into the sky. Several cats have unfortunately met their end here, due to the sheer intensity of the rapids and huge spikes. * Salmon Creek - Closer to MeadowClan and the rogue border, Salmon Creek is a larger pond that's notorious for holding lots of salmon inside. It's a great place to hang out during the day, and the surrounding trees allow for some shade. * The Ravine - A ravine where a river falls and connects with DriftClan's stream. The EclipseClan tunnels lead out from behind the waterfall. Apprentices usually train here as well. * History During a gathering, Kestrelcall announced to the clans that he, Rowanstar and Twilightwhisper were going to make TorrentClan, a place for cats who didn't believe in LightClan anymore. Together, they founded TorrentClan, which was open to all. This didn't mean they were bloodthirsty cats, on the bridge of rogues, most of them just wanted a life free of LightClan, to be guided by the Shadow Forest. At first, they didn't believe in Shadow Forest cats at all. But In a dream to the Shadow Forest, then they truly believed in them. High Rank History Leaders and Deputies Medicine Cats and Apprentices Category:TorrentClan Category:Clans